gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Vision
'Black Vision '''a.k.a. '''Jet Dark '''is a character and Tritagonist of ''Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze, while in the Animation is considered the Deuteragonist, surpassing Jeanne due to his ties with the many characters, and is a mantle that only few has. There are two Black Vision, the first one is a mysterious man named Kent Richards and the second one is Medea Reynard, albeit provisionally. He was designed with a superhero appeal in mind, with a veteran, more experienced personality, unlike other In-Verse protagonists. Canonically, he won the final battle against Darkness, but hides away for personal reasons. Appearance Data He has a middle build, pretty much healthy, but has some scars on his body including one on his forehead. Uses a black and purple racing suit with a black hawk in the back, golden locks in the boots and a black helmet with a Four pointed star and shades that hides his eyes. He heights 182 cm (5' 11,7") and Weights 78 kg (172 lbs), his birthday is July 7 and his age is unknown. His real identity, Kenneth, or short, Kent, uses a white shirt and black pants, with a Purple tie (Red tie in Xtr.), brown shoes, and a scar on his forehead, has red hair and light green eyes, his age is 35 years old. When Medea takes the mantle, she puts a black wig and a fully dark helmet with a Skull head and she uses an altered suit of hers as Dynamite Blaze. Personality A mysterious man who's the stoic and never talks unless is an insult or an advice. Reserved and collected, he never tells his motives unless if he's forced so, in the race he falls in the category of "Blood Knight" due to his thirst of competition and fairness. As Kent, He's a nice guy but a timid and silly dude, however, his original personality is closer to Black Vision's, because his ties with Darkness/Richard and hate of sport, until he developed into a mentor, hero and friend. When Medea takes in the mantle, she's pretty silent, but retains her quirks. In New In-Verse All-Stars, he's a stoic "Superhero" type of character, who works as a double agent for the heroes group, but still an Anti-hero. Vehicles Nero Skull A strong, resistant, and heavy-weight vehicle who is adept mainly for Death Races and has a resistant cover. It weights 2000 kg, it's stats are A-E-A. Nero Skull X Black Vision II's version, it's resistant but is light-weight and has more speed reach. It weights 1100 kg, It's stats are A-D-B. Dynamite Blaze Kent Custom It's a heavier, Slower variaton of the Dynamite Blaze, it its a bit more delicate, but has more boost energy. It weights 1750 kg, It's stats are C-B-A. Role in the Crossovers/Fighting Style The First Black Vision appears in three In-Verse Heroes Cross-overs, Dream Fighters, The Duel of Justice ''and ''Heroes All-Stars, in the first two as a Starter, then in the latter, being unlockable after fighting 80 times, in the Console version, he's a starter. He appears solo in Starry Sky Story, and as a separate character to Kent in Anniversary Edition. Albeit for an odd reason. Black Vision's fighting style in the games resembles Kenshiro in the Hokuto No Ken arcade game and Captain Falcon's from Smash Bros series, however, he lacks projectile attacks, making him a close-combat character unlike Jeanne and Medea, but much like Berserker. In Cross Code, his commands are much more complex, but still close combat, he became faster, but his disadvantage is his lack of ranged attack unless if the Ultima Drive. The Second Black Vision is the eight alternate of Medea (like Jeanne has Bazooka Jean) in Heroes All-Stars. Trivia *In the anime version, his characterization is more or less reckless than his game persona. *He's also known as: Jet Dark in the International versions. *He appears alongside Medea, Jeanne, Berserker and Sheryl (and Kent who's non playable) as of XF, in Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Males Category:Hero Category:Superhero Category:Antihero Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Sonikku Aensland